


Sally Face One Shots

by FireyWaffle88



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I do character x character too, M/M, Multi, Sally Face - Freeform, one shots, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireyWaffle88/pseuds/FireyWaffle88
Summary: just some  sally face x reader or sally face character x character idc.





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Sally Face, so here's the rules.

here are the rules:

 

\--no smut

\--requests are **open**

\--please be patient I'm slow as hell

\--I'm not doing requests i don't want to do

\--that's literally it

 

 

 

enjoy <3


	2. Larry x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from: linmanuelmyidol “can you do larry x reader?”
> 
> You weren’t veryspecific so sorry if this isnt what you wanted

Sally got up from his easel and went to the bathroom in the other room.  
“I’ll be right back,” he said.  
You were sitting on his couch, playing with a Rubix cube.  
“Hey, (Y/N),” said your boyfriend, Larry from across Sal’s room. “We should hang out sometime.  
“Oh, okay! Where?” you replied.   
“I dunno. We could have something to eat. See a movie,” Larry suggested.  
“Sure! I know Sally’s been dying to see that new horror movie, even though Todd doesnt handle that stuff very well—,” you began to say.  
“No, babe. I mean you and me. When was the last time we got to hang, just by ourselves?” He asked you.  
“Oh. Um…I don’t remember…,” you said.  
“Exactly. How about this Friday?” Larry said.  
You agreed.  
***

That Friday night you meant up with your boyfriend. He was wearing a Sanity’s Fall hoodie and ripped jeans. You had worn a nicer shirt and pants. You didn't want to show up to your date like a slob, right?

“Hey, babe. You look great!” Larry greeted.  
“Th-thanks!” you blushed. Damn it. You and Larry had been dating for awhile now and he still managed to get your stomach in a knot, your cheeks pink and fill you with butterflies.   
You had met at the exit of Addison Apartments. It was a short walk to the town center where the theater and restaurants were. Yoh and Larry chatted as you walked to the center.  
“You look like you’re gonna eat at a 200$ steak house,” Larry teased.  
“That’s because you never dress up,” you said back. It was playful banter, you two said things like this all the time. There were limits to this, though.   
“I seriously meant it when I said you looked cute,” Larry said and winked at you as you passed the lake.  
“Larry…” you turned a deeper shade of pink.   
“Come on, you are attractive in general,” he knew he was embarrassing you in a good way and he intended to take advantage of it. “But you look even better in that outfit.” 

When you got to the theater, Larry when up and bought the tickets. It was to the newer superhero movie that you both aid you wanted to see.   
“Cmon,” he told you. He grabbed your hand and you walked to the showing room.

***

After the movie and dinner, you and Larry were sitting on a park bench in the town center eating ice cream.  
“This was…nice. Just you and me,” you said in between licking your ice cream.   
“Yeah,” he said. “We need to do this more often.”  
He leaned over and kissed you on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and feel free to request :)


End file.
